Patch, the Lonely Angel
by SciFi-Fan9
Summary: Patch meets Nora a completely different way. This time Patch is suppose to save Nora. First Story, so sorry for blips or grammar mistakes in the fanfic! Enjoy! Review and I shall continue writing!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new, so I don't know how to do this, but this is rated T, just to be safe. I hope you like it.**

* * *

I was driving my Mercedes through town when a black shape jumped in front of the car and hit the windshield with a sickening thud. I screamed, panicking and immediately got out the car, but then it was gone, nothing had happened. It all disappeared and all that was left was the angry honking of the car behind me. What had just happened? I swear I hit a human body and cracked my windshield. But there wasn't even a trace, no body, no crack, nothing.

I was utterly confused so I called my best friend Vee.

"Hey," I said with a more than shaky voice, "Will you meet me at the Border Café in 5 minutes; I need to talk to you."

"Babe what's wrong, you sound as shaky as a ghost, probably look like a ghost." She said with a chuckle.

"It's not funny, Vee. This is serious." I said.

"Ok, Ok, babe. Calm down." Vee said, "I'll see you in five minutes.

"Bye"

I slammed my head down on the steering wheel, trying to make sense of what had just happened. The honking was still going on behind me and I could tell someone was getting really mad at me. I zoomed off to, the Borders Café, not wanting to get in trouble with the guy behind me, as I had just realized that it was Hank Millar, the most powerful guy in the town.

I put the car in reverse and parked down the street of the Border Café. As always the café was packed and there were no parking spaces. Just then, I saw a shadow flitting in the alley by the café. It looked unmistakably like the body I had crashed in. About 5 foot 8 and had these gorgeous deep dark eyes. My curiosity sparked like a tempest in my heart and I followed the shadow into the alley. Waiting there was a completely clothed man in black with a ski mask on. I almost choked when he took off his mask. Gazing back at me was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Dark hair, chocolate brown eyed, and the fittest body I had seen in years. I involuntarily gave a little gasp, and he chuckled with a smile that would melt any women's heart.

"Speechless cause of my good-looks?" He said sarcastically in a knowing voice.

I instantly blushed, my ears red, and looked down. Everything about him signaled bad boy to my mind, but my heart wouldn't listen and I was tingling all over, waiting for his touch.

He laughed at my embarrassment, smiling cockily. He then extended his hand and said "I'm Patch."

I took his hand and before I could shake he had already kissed it and gave me small bow, like a true gentleman. I could feel myself blushing again, big time as my skin reacted to his lips.

"I'm Nora." I said with a tentative smile, biting my bottom lip.

"Well I'll see you later, Nora"

And just like that he turned around and walked away. I just stared after him in shock, wondering what had just happened. I yelled "Wait!" But it was too late, he had disappeared again.


	2. Chapter 2

I silently beat myself up for letting my emotions control me and not asking about the car crash. WTH, Nora, get control of yourself, you just made a complete fool of yourself. I instantly remembered that Vee was still waiting for me at the restaurant, and rushed into the Border Café.

Inside the café was loud as always, with the music booming and the dance floor full. Over the music I could hear Vee yell "Over here babe!" While waving her hands like a Wildman. I crossed the catwalk and onto the platform which had a small two chaired table which Vee sat at, with a banana smoothie.

"Where have you been, I've been waiting for 15 minutes. And you missed out on the super hot waiter." Vee exclaimed.

"Sorry, Vee. I got held up in the alley. I thought I was only there for e few seconds." I said head down in shame.

"Ooooh, with a male?" She said questioning, raising her eyebrows. Then proceeded to laugh once, I blushed all the way up to my ears.

"It's was nothing!" I exclaimed.

Then a male voice asked me if I wanted anything, must be that super-hot waiter Vee was talking about. I immediately ordered a strawberry-kiwi smoothie. Then I looked up and my jaw dropped as I saw Patch.

"You work here!" I exclaimed

"Hello Nora, how has your day been?" Patch said with a small arrogant smile, and then proceeded to leave rudely without waiting for an answer.

"You know him!" Vee practically shouted, "You never told me you had such a hot boyfriend. I mean look at his body!"

"Calm down, I am not dating him. He's the guy I met in the alley, and no comments." I said with finality of my eyes in slits.

"Alright, alright. So, is that waiter the serious thing you wanted to talk about? Did you hook up, accidently lose your virginity in the process?" Vee asked with eyebrows raised. God, she always knew how to provoke me.

"NO!" I shouted, and several heads turned our way with annoyed glances, "I just met him like five minutes ago, and I was going to talk to you about… Yeah, never mind it was nothing serious. We can talk about something else. Sorry, for the false emergency." I said with a crooked smile, knowing that she had wanted to get out of her chores anyway."

"It's alright babe. Hey listen, I met this guy, great body, his name his Scott. I think you were childhood friends with him, but anyways he has invited us to listen to the Serpentine at you know where." She said with a wink and smile.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend and good looking one too?" I fired back, "Plus if we want to go to that club we need fake ID's, we're not over 21."

"Oh shut up I only met him a few days ago, and Scott said he would get everything ready. I'll make you a deal; I will stop asking questions about that waiter if you come to the club with me." She said with puppy dog eyes, as she knew that I hated to break the law. "Oh come on, there's nothing wrong with breaking the law a few times."

"Fine, I'll go and his name his Patch. You'll have to cover me for my mom." I said defeated and annoyed that she had caught me in a trap, again.

She giggled in delight when she knew it had worked, and outright burst laughing when she heard Patch's name. "What an undesirable name, I wonder what his parents were thinking? And anything to get you away from your parents, babe." She said with a coy smile.

A masculine voice broke our conversation as Patch twirled to us with unhuman grace. "A strawberry and kiwi smoothie, for the dame in distress." He said with a sly smile, while dropping a piece of paper in my lap. He then proceeded to bow at me and winked with uncanny grace and charm.

"He is so flirting with you." Vee said with that pointed look that always made me tell the truth.

"Fine, fine, I like him." I said sulkily with my head down.

"I knew it!" Vee said through a big gulp of her banana smoothie and a satisfied smile.

While Vee was distracted looking for her lipstick I read what the piece of paper Patch had gave me said. Oh, god, what is wrong with me, even his hand writing makes my heart jump. So desirable. Meet me at the bathroom. I looked up guilty and said "Hey, Vee, I need to go to the bathroom for a second, be right back."

"K" without even a glance in my direction as she flirted with a guy in the table right beside us.

I made my way through the maze of catwalk to the bathrooms and pushed the door open to the women's. I quickly redid my makeup and readjusted my bun. I was completely engrossed in my hair, so I practically screamed when a low husky voice said "Killer legs." Patch was standing about two inches away from me looking up and down my body. I blushed instantly as I was wearing miniskirt and my heart was pounding so loud in my ears I could barely hear him.

"What are you doing here!" I exclaimed, "This is for girls only, can you not read the universal symbol on the front of that door!"

"Don't worry," He says lazily holding up a pair of keys, "I locked the door."

He was now leaning against the wall, completely stretched out, with a cat like smile that meant he knew exactly how good he looked.

"So why did you crash into my car today?" I exclaimed, mad at him for embarrassing me so much.

"Oh, the Mercedes? That was an accident, I was getting chased from some of Hank's men; got forced onto the road." He said that as if he did that every day, so casual I almost slapped him.

"How did you survive? There isn't even a mark on my windshield! And Hank Millar? He was right behind when that happened." I fired question after question at him with growing confusion.

_"Well, long story short, I'm a fallen angel, and Hank is in charge of a nephilim army that plans to wipe out the fallen angel race once for all, and I am on the good side that wants to protect humans from too much pain as the war starts to rage." _Patch said in my mind. My mind!

"What!" I said, dizzy with answers and shock, and the last thing I remember doing is fainting in Patch's arms and thinking no wonder he has unhuman grace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, for the grammar mistakes, this chapter was written in a hurry. :)**

I woke up in a soft silk bed. So soft, I just wanted to lay there for eternity. Oh, gosh, my true love is my bed? Then I suddenly sat up in panic as I realized this was someone else's bed and everything came rushing back. It was a cozy place, small but livable. All the furniture was black and very neat. Also sparse, but then this was probably Patch's place and I doubt angels need to brush their teeth and do human stuff. I was wrong. Just then Patch came out of a side door which I guess was the bathroom, with a towel in his hairs and bare chested. I was, of course looking at his body. His way to sexy body that couldn't be human. Ugh, this is going to take a long time to get use too. He isn't human!

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, you've been out cold for hours!" He said in that low desirable voice.

His half nakedness was doing something to my brain, I couldn't think of anything, so I just looked away, blushing to my ears.

"What, enjoying the view?" He said casually, which just made me blush so much harder.

"I'm going! You kidnapped me, my friend Vee is probably sick worrying over me." I suddenly declared, fed up about being made a fool at the sight of Patch.

Patch sighed, slipped a tight white shirt back on, over his gray skinny jeans and bad boy buckle. "You don't want answers Nora? And I'm sorry but I can't let you leave." Patch's voice turning ice hard.

The hairs on the edge of my neck stood up and I realized that Patch wasn't a man you wanted angry at you.

"Fine, I want all the answers now!" I yelled at him.

He just smirked that annoying smile and told me quite frankly, "I don't want you fainting on me again, like a little girl."

"I am not a little girl!" I said indignant.

Just then I was about 4 feet away from him, I saw the tiniest of blur and he was behind me. His hands were clasped on my stomach and his ear was bent toward my ear. He whispered with sly smile, "I can tell, only young women would have your curves." I blushed so hard then, he could probably feel my body vibrating, and I knew I should pull away, but my body desired him so much. He was meant for me and I was meant for him, simple as that. His fingers were playing with the hem of my shirt and I could feel his breath on my neck. Then he just let go. He kust let go! My body was aching for him, and he let go. He knew it too; he just wanted to make me suffer. And in that instant I told myself that I would avenge my feelings.

"Oh, come on Nora. Don't look so disappointed. I have to tell you those answers that you yearn for and we just met. Come on, be a good sport." He said with that smile that no woman could resist.

Just then there was a knock on the door. And a beautiful blonde woman came in. "Patch! What are you doing in the bedroom with her." She pointed at me with disgust, and I just gave her that same look.

"Nora, meet Dabria, an angel. Dabria meet Nora, the nephilim girl I talking to you about!"

"Ah, so have you made her swear to you yet? Cheshavn is coming up?" Dabria said the most ridiculous and seductive voice I have ever heard, and top of that the perfect wink, that no man could resist.

Dabria must have felt my waves of jealousy, and turned to me and said "Yeah, that;s right slut, he's mine. You're nothing to him. Isn't that right Patch?"

Patch has the honor to at least look embarrassed at this and said "Dabria, go away, I need to explain something to Nora"

"Fine." Dabira said sassily, rolled her eyes, and snapped once and then she was gone. She had just disappeared.

"Sorry about that, she's an over clingy ex that doesn't understand we're done." He said nervously, biting his lip like he needed me to understand.

Well I didn't, and threw his pity right back in his face. "Yeah right, she's way to close to you to just be an ex. I'm leaving. Where are we, I'm going to call my boyfriend to pick me up!" I said in absolute fury.

"You can't!" He shouted and in millisecond he had me trapped under him on the bed.

**Please reveiw or favorite for me to continue writing!**


End file.
